


Parent Trap

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oneshot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ten years ago, Ymir lost her wife and was left with their young daughter to take care of. Through luck and hard work, Ymir manages to become a successful author, but decides to swear off love forever.Historia always regretted her abusive relationship, but she would never change it, because it gave her the one good thing in her life: her daughter. But that also means that she's hesitant to trust someone with her heart again, even so many years later.Evan and Ash are tired of seeing their moms miserable and alone, and so together they devise a plan to push their moms together; because they so obviously belong with each other.





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> The electricity went out and I'd already had like 7k of this written up, so I sat down and finished it and YAS it's posted now. I'm very happy with how this fic turned out and I love Evan and Ash to death. Do enjoy!

Historia cursed under her breath as she clacked down the school hallway in her black 6-inch heels. The sound of her hurried footsteps boomed in her ears like gunshots, reminding her with every echo that she was a failure of a parent. When she made it to the hall and shoved the doors open, she forced herself to relax and smooth out her expression, because every parent there turned to stare at her. Their stares meant nothing to her, except for one. Sitting alone in the front row, frowning softly at her, was Evangeline. Historia’s heart immediately clenched and she made her way to her daughter. She kept her gait easy and calm and made sure to show complete indifference to those around her as she sat down in her reserved seat with her now relieved looking daughter.

“Finally,” Evan whispered at her, brows furrowed. “I thought you’d miss it.”

Historia sucked in a short breath. Her lungs burned from how quickly she had walked from her car to the hall, but she didn’t let the exhaustion show on her face.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Historia told her tersely, throat tight. “I know I promised I’d be here in time.”

Evan’s smile was genuine and filled with warmth, and it was the only thing that mattered. “Mom, it’s alright. I understand. Reiss Corp is more important.”

Historia’s stomach tightened. She immediately grabbed her daughter’s hand and clenched her jaw. “ _Nothing_ is more important to me than you, Evan.”

Evan sighed softly, shrugging. “It’s just a stupid parent’s evening.”

“But it’s important to you.”

Evan’s blue eyes simmered with emotion. She looked _so_ much like Historia that sometimes it was startling to look into that familiar face, like staring into a mirror. That also meant that Historia immediately picked up on Evan’s emotions. She could tell that her daughter was trying very hard not to be upset, and knowing that broke her heart and warmed it at the same time.

“I guess.”

Historia sighed lightly and sat back in the seat. She still had Evan’s hand gripped tightly in her own. “So, what did I miss?”

The hall was filled to the brim with parents and their kids, but nothing seemed to be happening yet. Historia had thought she was at least half an hour late, but maybe she’d made it in time.

“You just missed Principal Smith’s speech.”

“Oh, well, then I didn’t miss much.”

Evan snorted softly, lips twitching into a smile. When she caught Historia’s eyes, she couldn’t hold back and laughed. Historia pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss against her temple.

“I’m so proud of you, and I can’t wait to hear your teachers gush about how smart and beautiful you are.”

Evan’s cheeks flushed slightly, but she straightened and cleared her throat, and Historia could see that she was forcing herself to appear unaffected. She smiled affectionately, wishing her daughter hadn’t learnt that from her.

“Hells yeah I am,” Evan agreed, finally grinning like the happy kid she usually was.

“You’re only seventeen, but before long you’ll be running Reiss Corp for me, Little Bug.”

Evan scrunched her nose. “Little? I’m taller than you, mom.”

Historia laughed. “By a single inch.”

“Every inch counts.” Evan gave her a deadpan stare, and then she grinned devilishly. “Or so she told me.”

Historia gasped and slapped Evan’s arm, admonishing her for the sexual innuendo, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You’re insufferable.”

Evan winked. “And who do you think I got that from?”

Historia opened her mouth to respond, but someone clapped their hands loudly and the soft chatter in the room ceased. Historia looked up at the stage and recognized one of Evan’s teachers.

“Thank you all for patiently waiting,” he said, smiling kindly at them. He was enormously tall. Historia thought his name was something like Barnard? She knew Evan talked about him often, but she honestly couldn’t remember his name. “And thank you all for attending. Here at Rose Private Academy, we take your children’s education and wellbeing into serious consideration, and that means making sure that you know how your child is progressing with the curriculum. We have a schedule set up for each family and their set of teachers. Please do try to keep to the times and ask as many questions as you want. You’re welcome to leave the hall whenever you need to.” He gave a little awkward wave, and then he rushed off the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. Historia lifted a brow.

“Sir Hoover has mad social anxiety, remember?” Evan told her, grinning. “Poor thing is always made to host these things.”

Historia felt a twinge of sympathy, though she had long gotten over her fear of facing people, especially powerful men that thought she would be easy to step on. “I remember you mentioning him a few times. I don’t have a schedule though.”

Evan smiled and lifted a paper. “Already got it. I emailed it to you, but I figured you’d forget it.”

Shame coloured her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Ev.”

“Mom, it’s fine, really.” She stood and pulled Historia with her. “Come on, Professor Zoe is our first stop and they have a lot to say.”

Historia followed her daughter out of the hall, smiling. “I’m sure they do.”

“Please don’t make sexy eyes at them again,” Evan groaned, frowning. “I swear to god they were flirting back with you last time.”

Historia pressed a hand to her chest, offended. “Excuse me? They’re attractive. I can’t help it.”

Evan shook her head, but she was smiling. “I’ve long since given up the hope of you ever remarrying. You certainly hook up enough.”

Historia chortled. “I’m a lot of passion in a small body. It’s difficult to find someone who can handle me.”

Evan’s smile faltered. Despite the banter, they both suddenly realized the seriousness of it. It wasn’t that Historia enjoyed jumping from partner to partner, which she did, it was just… being CEO of a massive corporation didn’t give her much time to date or maintain a relationship. She already struggled juggling single parenthood with her job. She loved both of them, her job and her child, but there just really wasn’t any space for someone else in her life. Evan seemed to know that. She was seventeen, which meant that she was already jaded by the cruelty of life. As much as Historia had tried her best to shield her, being a Reiss meant that she was always in the spotlight. This academy was the only one Historia could put her daughter in where she knew she would be safe.

They made it to Professor Zoe, who was just as handsome and beautiful as last time, and Historia was genuinely flustered by them. This time, though, they only had essays to say about Evan’s performance in class. It was all positive, of course.

So they want, teacher to teacher, shuffling together past other families with their kids. Historia tried to ignore the stares and the whispers. A lot of powerful people sent their kids to Rose Academy, so it wasn’t that they were in awe of the great Historia Reiss being there. It was more like they were trying to figure out how to glean information on her, for future use. At least, Historia felt like that, but she tried to ignore it. She wasn’t the most powerful mother there, either. She also tried to ignore the slight pang in her chest when she saw married couples holding hands.

By the end of it Historia was exhausted, but Evan seemed to be buzzing with energy. She tapped her fingertips together and nibbled on her lip, and Historia stared at her in wonder, at how she could possibly be so excited about her schoolwork like this. She felt a surge of fierce, intense pride. Evan caught her staring, saw the look in her eyes and flushed.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Historia told her, reaching out to pull her into a hug. They were in the parking lot, almost at the car.

“I know, mom. I love you too.”

“I’m so proud of you, for everything you’ve accomplished.”

Evan’s arms around her tightened, and Historia felt tears pressing harshly at her eyes. Before she could give in and start to weep from the pure emotion of loving her child so dearly, someone suddenly bumped into her. Historia’s phone and car keys slipped out of her hands and dropped to the floor.

“Shit fuck, sorry!”

Historia bent down to grab her stuff at the same time as the other person did, and their hands accidentally touched. Historia immediately withdrew her hand, but the stranger didn’t and picked her items up, offering them. When Historia looked up and met golden, apologetic eyes, her mouth dried up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you,” the woman said.

Historia opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She was by far the most handsome woman Historia had _ever_ seen, and that was saying something considering the fact that Historia had been with a ton of people in her life.

She had brown skin and freckles across her face, and her jawline was sharp and her cheekbones high, and her eyes were so striking that they made Historia feel exposed.

“No one sees her, usually,” Evan quipped cheerfully. “Since she’s so small and all.”

Historia found her bearings and stood, turning to give Evan an offended look. “Excuse me?”

The woman laughed, a dark and rich sound that made Historia’s bones moisten. Historia immediately turned to give her a severe look, which stopped her amusement in its tracks, replaced by apprehension. The woman cleared her throat and lifted her hands, still holding Historia’s phone and keys. “Again, I’m sorry. If I broke your phone I’ll pay for a fix. Or a new one.”

Historia took her stuff back, shivering when their skin touched. “That’s alright. It happens.”

“Mom, we’re going to be late,” a girl interjected from behind the woman, who immediately turned, eyes going wide.

“Shit, you’re right. Ash, will you run and get in the car so long?”

Ash accepted the car keys and nodded timidly. When she noticed Historia staring, she gave a shy smile and dipped her head, and then turned and walked off. Historia watched her go, then turned to the woman with a lifted brow. She was staring at her.

“Here is my business card,” the woman said, handing the card over. “If there’s any damage to your phone, don’t hesitate to call me.” She smiled politely and then rushed off as well, and Historia stared long and hard at her tall, buff form in that perfectly fitted suit. She felt an entire wave of heat cover her body, but Evan’s sudden laughter distracted her from her daze.

“You totally like her,” she snorted, wiggling her brows. “Ash’s mom is totally hot.”

“Hey, I’ll hear none of that from my own daughter.”

“What?” She shrugged. “You were staring at her like you were parched and she was an oasis.”

“I was _not_!”

“Denial only gives it credence.”

Historia hated that her cheeks were flaming. “Since when did my daughter become so smart?”

Evan gave her a cheeky wink. “I learnt from the best. I think her name is Historia Reiss, you know that bigshot CEO of Reiss Corp? Yeah. She’s real tiny but fierce and I admire the heck out of her.”

Historia really appreciated that her daughter had used ‘heck’ instead of its worse alternative. She exhaled harshly, shaking her head. There was no point in bantering with Evan, because Historia knew she would lose.

They made it into their car and Historia inspected her phone. It was only mildly scraped on one corner—which would annoy her, but whatever—and was otherwise perfectly fine. She curiously lifted the card to study it and lifted a brow at the name printed in neat cursive.

 _Ymir Wikström_  
Best-selling Author of the Rain series  
xxx-xxx-xxx  
ymirwikström@email.com

An author? Interesting. Historia carefully navigated through traffic, mind anxiously going over her encounter with Ymir. She wished she’d had more suave and had maybe flirted a little, but there was no point agonizing over it.

They got home and Historia heated up dinner for them. Evan excitedly told her about a school trip that was coming up, and Historia listened to her with a gentle smile and love in her eyes. After she cleared the dishes and Evan went to bed, she poured a glass of wine and went to sit outside on the balcony. It was warm out and she could hear the sounds of the city around them. She could have bought them an entire estate, but she preferred to live close to all of it. Evan didn’t mind, either, because she said she liked the busyness and noise of the city.

Signing, Historia sipped on her wine and felt the breeze on her skin, and she wondered if perhaps she should make up an excuse to call Ymir, even if just to hear that voice again.

Because— _damn._

XxX

Ymir removed her glasses from her face and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. Her eyes were aching from staring at her laptop screen for so long and from the cramping in her stomach, since she hadn’t eaten in a while. She slumped back and stretched her long arms, groaning in satisfaction at the pops and cracks in her spine. When she settled, she looked to her side and smiled softly. Astrid had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. _Supergirl_ was still playing on the TV, so Ymir switched it off and set her laptop aside.

“Ash, you should probably head to bed.”

Her daughter blinked her green eyes open, bleary and tired. “Mom?” She sat up and yawned loudly. “What time is it?”

Ymir glanced at the clock on the wall. “Just after midnight.”

“Damn,” Ash breathed, rubbing her eyes. “I was trying to finish this season. Guess I was tired.”

“You had a busy day. Hop into bed.”

Ash nodded and swept her brown hair out of her face. Ymir was always struck by how much Ash looked like her. She had the same face, same freckles and brown skin and hair, but she had green eyes. Deep, bright green eyes that were far too intelligent for any seventeen year old. Looking into them sent a spark of sadness through Ymir sometimes, because of who they resembled and what they reminded her of.

“Thank Zeus it’s weekend,” Ash mouthed around another yawn. “Otherwise I’d have grounded myself.”

Ymir snorted and reached out to ruffle Ash’s hair. “You’re the only child on earth that would happily ground herself.”

Ash tilted and then collapsed against Ymir’s side, face pressed against her shoulder. “I’m weird, I know.”

“Weird is good. I love your weirdness.”

“I get it from you.”

Ymir’s chest warmed and she held back a snarky response. Instead she swept her fingers through Ash’s hair and scratched the back of her neck. Ash pulled away, laughing. She was extremely ticklish there.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, eyes swimming with apprehension.

Ymir’s lips split into a devilish smirk. “What, chase you to your bedroom with my tickle fingers?”

“ _Ugh_ , mom, don’t call them that!”

Ymir wiggled her fingers and started to advance, but Ash quickly bolted from the couch and down the hallway. Ymir chased after her, making stupid noises like she used to when Ash had been a tiny toddler. Instead of bounding forward and truly unleashing a tickle attack, Ymir paused at Ash’s doorway and smiled at her.

“Go and sleep, monkey.”

Ash had a chair in her hands, pointed in Ymir’s direction. “Promise you won’t tickle me?”

Ymir smothered her grin. “Promise. You’re tired, go to sleep.”

Sighing in relief, Ash dropped the chair and scooted it neatly back into her desk. She walked over to her cupboard to grab her sleep clothes. “Okay, night mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ymir wanted to stay, to spend more time with her daughter, time she usually didn’t have. But she didn’t want to intrude, so she said goodnight and closed the door behind her. She walked back into the lounge, mood winding down.

She grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and made a mug of tea, then sat down in the lounge to fill her empty stomach. Idly she thought of earlier that day, when she’d bumped into none other than Historia Reiss. Ymir remembered the sight of her, tight skirt, high heels and cleavage peeking out of a perfectly ironed suit jacket. She’d been overwhelmingly beautiful. Ymir pushed the thought away and finished off her tea. She considered her laptop for a long moment, feeling the exhaustion down to her bones, but the urge to write pounding in her veins.

Knowing she’d regret it, she grabbed her laptop and opened it. She stared at the blinking curser, mind racing, and then she continued to write.

XxX

Ash waved at her mother after being dropped off at school on Monday. She stood there and stared for a while after, then turned and trudged through the school gates. Rose Private Academy was prestigious, but Ash doesn’t feel all that special being here. They had a strict curriculum she could follow, sure, but there was nothing phenomenal here. Though it was the safest for a kid like her; the daughter of a celebrity.

Her mother was not extremely famous. She’d written a book series called Rain that had been adapted into a trilogy of movies and then a Netflix series. It was a YA story, so of course it was incredibly successful and thanks to that, Ash and her mom had lived in joyous luxury for the better part of ten years. Before that, Ash remembered them always struggling. Her mom had lost her job, her other mom hadn’t been able to work enough to bring enough money in, then when she’d died…

Ash swallowed, throwing her thoughts elsewhere. She fiddled with her tie and straightened her pullover and forced her feet forward. She could sit in her register class until the bell rang and go through her study work. She didn’t have anything left to do, but revising didn’t hurt.

When she plopped down in her seat way in the back, she exhaled softly in relief. She rifled around in her bag, looking for her study file but noticed the novel she was reading. She decided to take it out and use that to distract herself instead, because thinking of her dead birth mother did nothing but destroy her, even ten years later.

“Seasons to the Wind?” a voice said beside her, startling her enough into dropping the book. “Oh shit, sorry!”

Ash leaned down to grab the book and shook her head. Her heart was pounding way too hard. “That’s alright, I scare easily.” She inspected the book to make sure it wasn’t damaged. Luckily it was fine. Ash finally glanced up at her intruder, and her eyes widened. “Evangeline Reiss?” she blurted incredulously.

She received a gloss grin. “Just Evan is fine. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Ash tried not to let her nervousness show. She gripped her book harshly to show the sudden shaking of her fingers, and clenched her jaw hard. She knew the moment her expression turned stony, because Evan lifted a blonde brow at her, but she didn’t let that scare her. Inside she was already a mess of anxiety, even though she knew that on the outside she had a resting bitch face (as many often told her) so she used that to her advantage.

“Your mom is that famous writer, right? She created the Rain series.”

Ash wondered why Evan was even talking to her. Evan was the sort of girl that _everyone_ wanted, not just because she was a Reiss, but because she was endlessly beautiful and extremely charismatic, and people were simply drawn to that. Ash didn’t like attention (funny, since that’s all she got thanks to her mother) so Evan standing there beside her desk, garnering stares from the others kids, made her stomach spike with nerves.

“Yeah. Can I help you with something? Don’t you usually sit in the front?”

Evan gave her a level look, like she knew exactly what Ash was implying, and why. It made Ash swallow hard, her throat bobbing.

“I do. Don’t worry, I don’t need anything. Forget it.” She gave a tight smile then turned swiftly, blonde ponytail swishing aggressively behind her as she made her way back to her own desk. Her friends welcomed her with smiles, and Ash watched them devour her into their group like they were jaws and she the snack.

Ash sighed. She didn’t dislike Evan. She didn’t even know her, but she’d heard things about her. She had a temper and a sharp tongue, and though she was intensely intelligent, the smartest in their grade, she was also pretty promiscuous and Evan just wasn’t interested in her like that. Don’t get her wrong, beautiful girls were definitely her thing. Evan liked to joke that she definitely inherited her raging lesbianism from her mom. But she had her eyes elsewhere. Sort of.

Class started soon after that, and Ash shoved her novel back into her bag, mourning the fact that she’d missed out on some reading. She tried to focus on her teacher as he gave their morning announcements, but her eyes kept straying to Evan. Regret mingled in with the usual anxiety.

Exactly why had Evan even approached her? Ash had kind of brushed her off before Evan could say whatever it is she’d wanted to. Well, no amount of wondering was going to tell her, and Ash sure as hell wouldn’t ask her. So she pushed it out of her mind, took notes and listened intently as the details of their upcoming school trip were announced.

XxX

The Mug was a quiet café that Ymir loved to frequent when she was feeling especially inclined to write. It was in the busiest section of Rose City, yet it remained hidden down an alleyway. It was this that gave it an appeal, and it thrived on its regulars. There were hardly newcomers here, so it was especially peaceful for Ymir when she felt the need to escape. As such, she often spotted other people of note sitting down for some coffee. A celebrity, a singer or a politician. She even once recognized a famous porn star—but don’t ask her how she recognized her.

Ymir sipped on her hot chocolate and stared impatiently at her document. She was a third into her newest novel, the first draft, but she was stuck. It was a new trilogy but a spinoff, focusing on characters that were previously only on the side-line, but beloved so much by fans that Ymir had decided to give them their own books. She had the whole thing entirely planned out, but a certain scene was haggling her, and it was annoying. Her editor was on her ass to get the first draft done, since she was on a very strict schedule. If this series was just as popular, she could definitely look forward to seeing her own creations on screen again.

Ymir lightly tapped on her laptop keys, not hard enough to type anything, but enough to hear the familiar _tap tap_. She needed to clear her mind and work this out. She missed her daughter, though, and so she pushed her laptop away, curled her hands around the mug and stared out of the window. The café had a small outside garden, lovingly cultivated by the owners of the place. Despite it being in between buildings and mostly closed off, it was somehow beautiful and had the false illusion of being large. Like a forest.

Ymir stared at the rain dripping from the leaves outside. It had rained lightly, but now it was just windy. Staring at a leaf wasn’t going to get this book written, though. She finished her drink up and scooted forward again, rolling her shoulders and cracking her fingers. She was going to _do this._

Ymir looked up for no reason at all, and she lifted a brow in curiosity when she spotted a familiar face across the café. Historia Reiss. Her face was unmistakable, not to mention the stylish, expensive outfit and the very famous person sitting across from her. Ymir’s pulse quickened. Was that… _Lena Luthor?_

Ymir often followed political and scientific news, so of course she knew all about Lena Luthor and her corporation, and everything she herself had accomplished scientifically. So it was really jarring, to see her sitting there chatting idly with Historia, laughing. The both of them were incredibly powerful women, and Ymir felt awed just being in the same space as them.

Historia glanced up then, and their eyes met. Ymir forced herself not to react, not to flick her eyes away guiltily like a teenager caught staring. So she held Historia’s gaze, gave her a polite nod of acknowledgement and then went back to writing. The words started to flow out of her then, and before long she lost herself in her story. She had no idea how many words she got out before a throat cleared beside her table, breaking her concentration and pulling her eyes away from her laptop.

“I’m sorry,” Historia said, smiling. “I’m interrupting.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, so Ymir lifted a brow and slid her laptop shut. “That’s okay. I can continue at home.”

Historia eyed her laptop. “You were typing pretty intensely there. Working on the next Rain book?”

Ymir felt a surge of excitement in her chest, which was honestly adolescent and definitely not something she should even encourage. She remained unaffected outwardly though, and just let herself smile confidently at the woman in front of her.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that. Yet.”

Historia’s lips twitched. “Okay, understandable.” She stood there, staring.

Ymir had the sudden sense that Historia was waiting for _her_ to say something, like Historia had come over here at her request and was now waiting to hear it. Ymir pressed her lips together. “Can I help you, Historia?”

Historia pressed her palms together, shoulders lifting, but then they dropped and she shook her head. “Sorry for bothering you, Ymir.” She gave a sad little smile, and then she walked away.

Ymir sat there, unsure of what had just happened, and watched Historia leave. Maybe she should have gotten up and ran after her? What would she say, though? Instead she sat there until her phone rang and Ash needed her, and she left The Mug feeling oddly conflicted.

XxX

Historia blushed furiously as she hopped into her car and raced home. Never her life had she been so nervous just to talk to someone, and worse yet, she’d completely chickened out. Ymir had given her that stern look and Historia had just turned tail and run. She was mildly disappointed, too, but decided that maybe it was for the best. She shouldn’t distract herself with a romantic conquest when she was busy making the biggest business deal of her life.

But there was just something about Ymir…

“Mom?”

Historia nearly jumped out of her skin when she walked into the apartment. Evan was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a movie playing on their massive TV.

“I thought you had study group today.”

Evan shrugged. “Decided not to go. Are you okay?”

Historia busied herself by setting her handbag down on the dining room table and dumping her keys into its bowl. “Hm? I’m fine, why?”

“You look a bit…” Evan studied her intently. “Frazzled.”

Historia lifted a brow and joined Evan on the couch. “I’m never frazzled.”

“Yeah but, you look—”

“I’m fine.” They fell silent. Historia wanted to squirm, because Evan was giving her a look like she knew exactly what had happened and maybe a huge part of Historia really needed to talk about it. “I met Lena Luthor today,” she started.

Evan’s eyes widened. “No shit, seriously?”

“Language.”

“Sorry.”

“But she isn’t the reason I look ‘frazzled’.”

Evan looked at her, waiting. “So?”

Historia bit her lip. “I spotted Ash’s mom there. She was writing something.”

Evan immediately straightened, suddenly very interested. “Oh? She’s probably writing her new book. I heard about it. Did you talk to her?”

“Well, not really. I wanted to.”

“And you didn’t?”

Historia felt her face flushing again. It took a lot of measured control to keep her expression and voice neutral. “No, she didn’t seem very interested in talking with me.”

Evan’s lips twitched into an almost-smile. “Funny, Ash is just like that. They have this look about them, like they’ll deck you in the face for just breathing their air.”

Historia laughed loudly. “They do.”

“But Ash is a huge softie. I’ve see her cry when she accidentally stepped on a snail. People felt so bad for her they didn’t even tease her about it.”

Historia wondered if Ymir was a softie, too. Did she had a warm centre, hidden behind that stern, stoic mask? Suddenly Historia wondered what Ymir’s face would look like contorted in pleasure, in excursion, and she had to force the thoughts away. Evan was giving her an oddly calculating look, but then it disappeared and she held up her bowl.

“Popcorn? I was just finishing She-ra.”

“That cartoon?”

“Yeah. It’s super gay. It’s great.”

Historia accepted a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth, then hopped up to dress out of her work suit. Evan was waiting for her when she returned and then the two of them settled in to finish the show.

XxX

Evan could definitely tell that something was bothering her mother. It was the way she kept fiddling with the edge of her silk shirt; how she sighed every couple of minutes as if remembering something that upset, and the way her eyes kept drifting in and out of focus.

If she had once guess, it would be Ash’s mom. She’d seen the way her mom had stared at Ymir—she’d seen that look a lot in her life—but the fact that her mom hadn’t even tried to ask Ymir out on a date meant that she was probably too scared to.

Evan knew that her mom was afraid of commitment because she was a big shot CEO and also a single mother. Not many people were willing to work with that in a serious relationship. It wasn’t that she desperately needed another parents—she was fine with just her mom and herself. But she could tell that her mom was lonely. The other person responsible for making Evan—who she would not even name—had barely been in their lives long enough, and had left so abruptly that to this day Evan still saw the occasional scar. She didn’t remember her other parent, and that was fine with her.

First thing the next day, Evan spotted Ash walking towards her class and made an immediate beeline towards her.

“Ev?” her friend called after her, but she forged on.

Ash nearly walked right into her but stopped dead, eyes blinking in surprise down at Evan’s grinning face.

“Hey, Ash.”

Ash looked around them, clearly uncomfortable. People were staring, but they could all go to hell. “Hey.”

“God, are you always this introverted?”

Ash’s green eyes flashed and her brows pulled together. “Excuse me?”

There it was, that fire that no one believed existed. Evan was always fascinated by the way Ash could go from soft puppy to wolf in seconds, and all it took was a look or a set of her mouth. Evan wasn’t afraid of her though, like some people were.

“I’m sorry, that was rude. Look, I really want to talk to you about something. Are you free after school?”

Ash’s fingers turned white from her grip around her books. Evan didn’t know her brown skin could go so pale white. “Um, sure.”

“There’s this place called The Mug.”

“I know it. My mom goes there often.”

Evan smiled. “I know, mine too.”

Ash lifted a dark brow. If she wanted to ask questions, she didn’t. They decided to meet there after school and parted ways, Ash not even looking as she bent her head and hurried forward. Evan felt oddly protective of her as she watched her stride away on long legs, shoulders hunched like she was too afraid to stick out.

“What did that loser have to say?”

Evan turned to her friend and then sharply elbowed her in the stomach. “Don’t be such a bitch, Tyler.”

Tyler gasped and clutched at her belly. “You’re a fucking demon, Ev.”

“Yeah well you’re a dick. Why’d you call her a loser?”

“I dunno, I felt like being cliché. What, do you actually know her?”

“Not really. But I have a feeling I’ll get to know her.”

“Right.” Tyler ran a hand through her short hair, exhaling. “Robin wanted us to head to her house after school to study.”

Evan felt slight remorse for hurting her friend. She gave her stomach a light pat, frowning. “I’ve got plans, sorry.”

“Robin is going to kill you. This is the third time you’ve cancelled.”

They made it to their class and entered last. Evan searched the class and found Evan sitting in the back, absorbed in one of her usual novels. It made her smile slightly, but she smothered it and turned to Tyler, who was giving her a curious look.

“I can’t help that I’ve got other plans,” Evan shot back.

“Yeah but you’re making plans on top of plans.”

“So? I can do it if I want.”

They sat down at their desks, Robin behind them. When Tyler told her that Evan cancelled again, Robin simply rolled her eyes and then shot Evan with an elastic band. She grinned playfully when Evan glared at her. Their teacher entered then, so conversations died down. Evan settled down and pulled her books out, but her mind was already racing.

She wondered what Ash would think of her plan.

XxX

Ash hated social outings. More than anything she hated _surprise_ outings, and this definitely counted even though she knew it was just going to be Evan and herself. At least, she hoped. If Evan brought her whole brood of friends—especially Robin—Evan would physically launch herself through the window and rush home, no exceptions.

To her anxious and relieved delight, Evan showed up alone. She plopped down ungracefully in the seat across from Ash and then thunked her head down on the table.

“Long day?”

Evan groaned. “More like idiot friends. I’m so tired of so much attention.”

Ash lightly sipped on her warm tea and waited. Unlike everyone else, she didn’t need to fill the silence with words. Evan eventually sat up, ordered coffee, and then gave her a searching, piercing look. A spike of nervousness went right through Ash’s body.

“You’re really quiet, you know?” Ash only nodded, lips still on her cup. Evan laughed at her. “Seriously, how do you do that? If I don’t talk for a certain amount of time I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Ash set her cup down on the table and swallowed. “Google the definition of introvert.”

“Right. Sure.”

“Why did you want to meet me here?”

“Oh, right!”

Evan suddenly looked unsure, which made Ash’s mind race with scenarios. What she was not anticipating was Evan’s next words.

“So, I want to get our moms together.”

Ash nearly knocked her cup over. It rattled on its plate and she grabbed it in a fumble, exhaling when the hot liquid stayed inside. She immediately gave Evan a seriously look. “What?”

“Is your mom single?”

“Yeah, but—”

“Mine too! And look, my mom totally likes yours. I saw the way they were looking at each other at the parents’ evening. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

Ash had to admit that she was right, but she didn’t want to admit that. “Yeah, but we can’t—”

“We can!” A furiously determined look crossed Evan’s face. Ash had the sense that Evan would be incredibly stubborn about this. “Look, I can even prove to you that our moms totally like each other. My mom is kind of a player.” She winced at her own words. “So she’s never with anyone for long. And she hasn’t even been with anyone in a while. But she totally wanted to speak to your mom and then she chickened out. That could only mean one thing!”

Ash frowned, unimpressed. “That maybe they just don’t like each other?”

“Ugh, you’re so pessimistic.”

“This is my mom, Evan. I don’t want to meddle.”

“They need some meddling! I really think they would make a cute couple.”

Ash finished her tea off as she digested everything Evan had just told her. Part of her was kind of curious, though most of her was horrified at the idea. What if they did this, and her mom found out and was furious? What if Evan was just an idiot and reading too much into it, and their moms actually hated each other? The last thing Ash wanted to do was upset her mother and remind her that she was alone.

“Look, there’s a reason my mom is single.”

“Obviously.”

Ash set her glass down a little too loudly. She could tell that her mean face was on, because Evan straightened in her seat and squared her shoulders, like she was getting ready for a fight. She was incredibly tiny just like her mother, but Ash was certain that Evan could entirely beat her ass.

“My birth mother died when I was a lot younger. My mom really loved her, so it kind of destroyed her when it happened. Ever since then she’s never been with someone for long. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Ash,” Evan reached out and grabbed her hand. Her grip was firm and warm, despite how small it was, “I understand that. My _other parent_ ,” she ground out like a bad taste in her mouth, “treated my mom like utter shit. I wasn’t even planned. So of course I don’t want to set my mom up just to get herself hurt again.”

“My mom would never hurt her.”

“Neither would mine.”

Ash sighed. “Fine. I’ll agree to this stupid plan under one condition.”

Evan visibly brightened. She looked like a puppy and Ash half expected to see a tail wagging behind her. She wanted to laugh at her, but she kept her face bland and spoke with as much authority as she could.

“If I feel at all that my mom is getting hurt, we’re going to stop.”

Evan bounced her head in agreement. “Yeah, yeah, of course! I only want my mom to find someone that’ll make her happy.”

“You really think they like each other?”

Evan laughed loudly. “Do you even have eyes? Your mom was devouring mine with her eyes.”

“Ew, I don’t need that mental image.”

“I’ve already gotten over being embarrassed by sex,” Evan quipped happily. She snickered and finally released Ash’s hand. “So, I have an idea for step 1.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so this is what we’ll do…”

XxX

 **Astrid <3:** _Hey mom, can you please grab a coffee for me before heading home? I have a craving._

Ymir stared at the text, a brow raised.

**Best mom:** _Since when did you drink coffee?_

**Astrid <3:** _Since now. Pretty please? There’s a new coffee shop close to my school and they actually make descent coffee._

Ymir would never admit that Astrid completely and utterly had her wrapped around her finger. She sent a few more texts, complaining and being an overall nag, but then she finally gave in and promised that she would. Ash was a little too enthusiastic when she said yes, but she supposed her kid was just tired from so much studying.

Ymir had just finished writing at The Mug, so she detoured on her way home and followed Ash’s directions until she parked in front of the little store. When she stepped inside a little bell jingled her entrance and she inhaled the pleasant aroma of good coffee. Ash generally drank tea, but Ymir could see why she wanted coffee from here.

Ymir got into line and took her phone out to tap out a few messages to Ash, complaining about not being told about this place sooner.

 **Astrid <3:** _Oh my god, mom! Seriously? Lmao I’m going to ignore you now._

Ymir grinned in amusement and watched Ash go offline. She gave her so much shit, but she knew her daughter loved her. There was no one else Ymir wanted to hassle, and she loved Ash endlessly.

There were two cashiers so the line moved quickly and Ymir stepped forward to give her order. The customer to her right grabbed his drink and left, and then the door opened and jingled behind them, and sharp high heels clacked on the tile. Ymir’s ears focused on the noise, but she didn’t turn until the woman was at the cashier beside her. Immediately Ymir’s throat went dry. 

It was Historia Reiss.

“One coffee, please. Four sugars. Milk.” The cashier took her order and Historia paid. Ymir paid for her own but she kept glancing at Historia, hoping that she wouldn’t look to the side and notice her standing there. Ymir was, of course, a very noticeable person with her stature, so of course Historia eventually glanced at her and then her eyes flew wide in surprise.

“Ymir,” she said, frown dissolving into a grin. “Are you following me?”

Ymir lifted a brow. She shoved her wallet back into her jean pocket. “I should ask you that. First the school, then The Mug, now here?”

Historia stared at her pointedly. “I just came to get coffee, that’s all.”

“Me too. It’s a coffee shop.”

“I suppose it is.”

They both clearly felt awkward, and yet Ymir’s heart was racing faster than it had in a long time. She had the sudden, odd idea to maybe ask Historia if she wanted to get coffee sometime, but when she appraised Historia’s pristinely dressed body, she decided against it.

They both had their coffees and stood around awkwardly, not saying anything. Ymir finally decided that she needed to leave.

“It was nice seeing you,” she said, smiling awkwardly. “Have a lovely day.”

Historia looked at her with a severe look—expectant and disappointed, but she smiled and dipped her head, and Ymir fled from the shop as soon as she could. When she climbed in her car, she got a text from Ash that she no longer wanted the coffee and was going out, so she cursed under her breath and downed the cup herself, if only just to settle her nerves.

Why did Historia have to rattle her so much?

XxX

“Some idea that was,” Ash grumbled, putting her phone away and watching her mom drive off.

Evan sighed beside her. “Look, it wasn’t a complete failure. They interacted! Did you see those looks? How awkward they were?”

Ash grimaced internally at the memory. “Yeah, unfortunately.”

“Exactly! They totally like each other,” Evan exclaimed, “but they just don’t know how to approach each other. I could see they wanted to say something at the end there, but they chickened out. They need a really big push.”

“Or maybe we just tell them plainly?”

Evan sighed dramatically and turned, putting her hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Ash, listen to me. You’re the most boring person I’ve ever met.”

“Excuse me—”

“So let’s just go with my plan, okay?” Evan grinned at her. “If we tell them outright it might turn them off. I mean, why would they do this because their kids asked them to?”

“Because maybe we’re right?”

Again, Evan sighed and rolled her eyes. “Where’s the fun in that though?”

“I get no pleasure from this.”

Evan gave her a pointed look. Ash could feel her cheeks burning, because even she had heard how lame her lie had sounded. She cleared her throat and finished off her milkshake. The two of them had gotten milkshakes across the street and then settled in to watch their mothers interact. It was really strange, stalking them like this, but Ash could admit it was sort of interesting.

“Whatever, lame-o,” Evan drawled, rolling her eyes yet again.

“Your eyes are gonna fall out,” Ash told her snidely.

Evan punched her shoulder. “Then I’ll just make you carry them for me.”

“Ew.”

“So shut up.”

“Wow, you’re so bossy.”

“It runs in the family genes.” Evan brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She stared forward, lips pursed in thought. “We need to push them together again, but in a way that forces them to spend time together. So they can actually talk.”

Ash started tugging her straw in and out of its hole, barely noticing the grating sound of plastic shrieking until Evan grabbed the cup from her hand and tossed it into a nearby bin, earning an indignant cry of “ _Hey!”_

“I have an idea!”

Ash mourned the loss of her distraction and gave Evan a childish pout. “What?”

Evan’s grin made her feel very, very nervous.

XxX

Ymir fiddled with her tie in irritation, eventually giving up when it knotting incorrectly yet again. She blew out a frustrated breath and then plopped down on her bed.

“Here, let me help,” Ash offered, striding into the room.

Ymir wordlessly agreed and Ash did the tie up correctly for her. It sent a pang of pain through her chest, reminding her of someone else that used to know how to do her tie. She didn’t say as much, because Ash’s face told her that she was thinking about it too.

“Why do we even need to dress up like this?” Ymir grumbled to her daughter.

“Because,” Ash told her, patting her tie, “Once in a while I would like for us to act like we aren’t savages.”

“Eating in the lounge does not count as savage.”

Ash grinned in amusement. “Aw, come on. I just thought it would be cool to dress up all fancy and eat somewhere nice. I even made a reservation for us! And,” she checked her phone, “we should leave now or we’ll be late.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes as Ash dashed out of the room. Something was definitely up with her, but it wasn’t something bad. Just… something. Ymir kept feeling like Ash was watching her and plotting against her, but that was stupid and maybe her late nights of binge writing were making her brain overreact. Besides, they hardly did anything like this so she could understand Ash wanting a change of pace sometimes. It was just odd though that Ash wanted to go out. She usually hated going out.

They hopped in the car and headed to the restaurant. Ash gave the directions, stating she did not want to ruin the surprise, so when they parked in front of _Le Sundown_ and Ymir handed her keys over to an actual valey, she was most definitely surprised.

“Ash, how the fuck did you get a reservation here?”

“Mom, language.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“And I happen to know Evangeline Reiss, who offered to help. She put a word in for us.”

Ymir lifted a brow. Immediately alarms rang in her head, but she pushed them aside. “Reiss, huh?”

“Yeah! She’s actually not as bad as I thought.”

“And I thought you’d never be caught dead mixing with the popular crowd.”

Ash gave her a sour look. “Evan’s really wonderful, mom. She’s actually been a really nice friend.”

Ymir smiled. “That’s good to hear. With her mother being who she is, I really thought she would be a brat.”

They walked into the restaurant and Ymir gave their name. They were then escorted over to a table in the far back, but the waiter stopped short and looked at them with confusion.

“You said a table for two?” he asked.

Ymir felt her entire body grow warm. She nodded.

“I’m afraid there was a mistake,” the waiter added, visibly sweating. “It seems your table was double booked. Table for four.”

Ymir could see that. Right in front of them, with a glass of wine in her hand and a blonde brow lifted in surprise, was Historia Reiss. She glanced from them to the waiter, then back to them and set her glass down. She smiled politely at the man.

“Is there a problem, Richard?”

He seemed to relax slightly once she spoke to him. “I apologize, Ms Reiss. These two here have been booked for your table as well. I will reschedule their dinner for another time, if that pleases you.”

Ash looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. “No, don’t do that!” Historia’s daughter told him. “They can join us. We have the space and it’s not like we’d hate the company. Hey, Ash.”

Ash gave her a big, goofy smile. “Hey Evan. Fancy seeing you here.” They sniggered. Ymir didn’t like the look or the sound of that.

“Ash,” Ymir whispered down at her. “Did you do this?”

Ash gave her an innocent look. “What? No.”

Ymir didn’t believe her at all.

“I don’t mind,” Historia finally said. “They can sit. I wouldn’t want them to have to reschedule everything. Richard, can you bring the special menus out for them, please? I’ll cover the bill.”

Ymir’s eyes flew wide. “What? You don’t have to pay for us.”

Historia picked her glass up and swirled the dark red liquid inside. She was smirking. “I have more than enough money to.”

Ymir hated being in anyone’s debt. Just the thought of her having to owe this woman made her blood boil, but before she could fire off some snarky response, Ash tugged her down into a seat right across from Historia and she was suddenly short of breath. Historia looked absolutely mouth watering.

Ymir was most definitely attracted to her. In fact, Historia was exactly her type. Short in stature, but clearly strong inside. She was wearing a tight black dress that pushed up her breasts and extenuated her cleavage. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, revealing the pale column of her throat—that looked extremely kissable—and the pink shells of her ears. Her blue eyes were sparkling under the above shallow light, and her lips were painted in dark red lipstick. Ymir actually swallowed because her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

She completely missed the knowing looks the two kids sent her.

“So, Ymir,” Historia started, finger tracing her glass. “You sure you’re not stalking me?”

Ymir actually flushed. She could feel her cheeks fill with warmth and it made her anxious. She clenched her jaw and shrugged out of her suit jacket. Despite the chill in the air, being this close to Historia was making her feel _very_ hot. She also rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, and watched with curious satisfaction as Historia’s eyes stared at her arms, and lingered. She visibly swallowed and her cheeks darkened.

Oh? Did Historia find her just as attractive? Realizing that, Ymir feel a lot more at ease, so she naughtily rolled her sleeves up a bit more until the elbow, and then leaned forward on her arms, flexing the muscles there. Historia kept staring.

“I don’t think it’s me stalking you,” she told her, smirking. “More like our kids conspiring against us.”

The kids went rigid immediately, panic on their previously satisfied faces. The look in their eyes immediately told Ymir that this definitely was set up. She gave Ash a very serious glare.

“Ash, I need to pee,” Evan croaked. She slid out of her seat, dragging Ash with her and then the two of them disappeared to the bathroom.

Ymir laughed. “That kid of mine.”

Historia laughed with her. “I’m so sorry. I knew something was up, but I had no idea. Evan has been acting so strange this week.”

“Ash too.”

“I guess they just worry about us.”

Ymir didn’t want to add to that. With the kids gone, it was just her and Historia and now she really had to speak to her. She couldn’t just politely excuse herself. “Are you sure you want to cover our bill?”

Historia gave her a coy smile. “I like to spoil. Especially handsome women such as yourself.”

Ymir wanted to tug at her tie, but resisted. “Oh? I’m usually the one doing the spoiling.”

“Ever the gentlewoman.”

Ymir snorted. “We’re flirting, you know.”

“I assumed so, yeah. Has it been a while for you?”

“You could say that.”

She finally glanced at the menu, to give herself an excuse to look away from Historia’s endlessly beautiful eyes. Sure, she knew she was attractive, she had eyes and occasionally someone would flirt with her, but to have Historia show that sort of interest in her made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Like she was some sort of teenager.

Ymir nearly choked on her tongue when she saw the prices on the menu. She glanced up at Historia, wide eyed, only to have Historia laugh at her. “I make a lot of comfortable money but even I wouldn’t be insane enough to spend _this_ much on dinner.”

Historia waved her hand. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her laughter. “I know it’s terrible but I find it so funny when someone reacts like that. Seriously, Ymir, don’t worry. It’s on me. I can afford it.”

“I know you can, I just…” She bit down on her lip, eyes roaming over the expensive steaks.

“You don’t want to owe me, right?”

Ymir’s ears burned. “Right.”

“Then how about you come home with me for some coffee and tell me about your latest book? The kids can go to school together tomorrow.”

Ymir’s lips quivered, but she resisted a smile. “I never pegged you as a reader.”

“I get that a lot.” A sad look passed over her face, making Ymir immediately regret the comment. “I’ve always loved reading. I just don’t have the time, usually. Reiss Corp is a beast to run. But, ever since our literal run-in, I went out and bought all your books. I just recently finished your latest one, Butterfly Rain.”

Ymir felt a flutter in her tummy. Historia had actually gone out, bought all of her books and read them? Either she was trying to impress, or the books had just caught her interest. They were YA fantasy, though, and Historia didn’t seem the type to actively seek such a genre.

“Why?”

Historia looked at her seriously. “Why what?”

“Why did you buy my books and read them?”

“Well…” She looked away, cheeks tinging red. “To be quite honest, I’ve been attracted to you since the moment we met. I thought I could somehow impress you if I showed some interest in your work. I only bought the first book and read it, and then I was hooked. Not usually my type of read, but the way you wrote those stories just…” She trailed off, eyes faraway. “Especially your character Storm. Her struggle really resonated with me.”

Ymir immediately reached out and covered Historia’s much smaller hand with her own. Her face filled with sympathy. “Historia, I’m sorry.”

Historia gave her a little smile. “Don’t be. I overcame all that abuse. Evan was the one good thing I got out of it.”

Storm, the main character in Ymir’s original Rain trilogy, had grown up with an incredibly abusive father and then had an abusive relationship that taught her how to let go of toxic people and believe in herself. For Historia to relate to that… it made Ymir’s heart squeeze hard. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to protect Historia from everything and anything.

The kids returned when food started to arrive, both looking a little too pleased with themselves. They had most definitely been listening close by. Ymir decided not to give Ash an earful yet, though, because as the night went on, she started to truly enjoy herself. Historia wasn’t at all what she had been expecting and it really delighted her.

After dinner, they went to Historia’s place. Ash and Evan seemed more than pleased, and disappeared in Evan’s room, leaving Ymir and Historia alone in the lounge. They had the coffee as promised and Ymir broke her own rule by telling Historia everything she could about the new series she was working on. She knew her editor would slaughter her if she found out, because if Historia leaked it somewhere her series could be cancelled, but she trusted Historia.

They had an absolutely wonderful evening chatting and laughing. Ymir couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this wonderful with another person besides her daughter, and it was refreshing. When they both went out onto the balcony and Historia beckoned her closer, Ymir didn’t even let herself doubt or feel fear.

When they kissed, it felt right. It felt like coming home. The kiss wasn’t overly long and it wasn’t exceptionally passionate. It was soft, hesitant. It was warm. After the kiss, Ymir retired to the guest room and Historia to her own bed. They went to sleep smiling and thinking of each other.

XxX

Ash absolutely hated having attention on her, especially the attention of people she didn’t really know. But she forced herself to trudge forward and ignored the whispers and the stares as she sat down next to Evan in the cafeteria. Evan threw an arm around her shoulders and Ash blushed furiously.

“Everyone, hey! So, don’t be too surprised, but this is my little sister, Astrid.”

Ash shrugged the arm off. “Excuse me? Little?”

Evan laughed at her. “I mean, okay. My big younger sister.”

“We’re the same age!”

“Yeah but I’m six months older. That makes me your older sister.”

Ash frowned at her, but then suddenly Evan’s group of friends were welcoming her and hugging her, and as unaccustomed as she was to it, she could admit it was kind of nice. It had taken a lot of arguing before Evan had convinced her to hang out with them at school, but Ash could definitely not say no to Evan’s pleading look. She knew her mother struggled with Historia’s too, and it made her smile.

“Welcome, Ash!” one of the friends yelled.

“Yeah, welcome!”

“Good god, you’re the poor victim that’s joined this one’s family? Ow!”

“Don’t be rude, Robin.”

“What? I feel sorry for her. Your midget family is a lot to deal with.”

“I’ll tell my mom,” Evan threatened.

Robin paled. “God no, please don’t.”

Everyone laughed loudly.

Ash just sat there quietly, smiling around at the people being boisterous around her. She was fine with it, letting Evan talk for her and tell everyone about how they had successfully gotten their moms together, and how their moms had gotten married after only one year and how they were disgustingly in love.

It was really nice, to have this. When Evan finally noticed her smile, she gave Ash a tight hug, and Ash happily returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Did you like their kids? Let me know! I've also recently been interested in writing AUs based on romcom movies, like The Holiday, for example. Like just massive oneshots. If you have any really good movies to suggest, send them over to my tumblr ask at danijaynel. Please don't in the comments here, cause I'll forget them. Thank you for reading.


End file.
